1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image processing, and more particularly to automatic detection and tracking of objects in images.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The problem of describing and recognizing categories of objects (e.g., faces, people, cars) is important to computer vision applications. It is common to represent objects as collections of features with distinctive appearance, spatial extent, and position. There is however a large variation in how many features are needed and how these features are detected and represented.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method of detecting and tracking an object, implementing component detection and performing inference over space and time.